


下一站17:22|日记本

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Summary: 我不知道有多喜欢你但是永远不会忘记，被另一个人看在眼里拥抱时心与心的距离最近——码人showcase不知名的的打杂Z某





	下一站17:22|日记本

日记本  
朴佑镇最近有些恼火。回到公司里本想着终于可以好好陪着林煐岷。没成想林煐岷不是避开单独接触，就是躲着自己。回来还没到三个月。林煐岷竟然直接给他提了分手。理由十分合情合理。马上要重新出道了，他不想因为自己的私人感情问题害了团队也害了自己。听听，多么冠冕堂皇的理由，当了队长到底不一样，漂亮的话张口就来。朴佑镇自然是不会同意的，既然当初答应要在一起，他才不会就这么轻易的把林煐岷在放走。追林煐岷真的是一件很困难的事情， 从初遇时的悸动到重逢后的的激动，朴佑镇每时每刻都小心翼翼隐藏着暗恋的心思，一点点主动接近，慢慢打开林煐岷的心扉。可惜，这个慢热的哥哥却总是只把他当成小孩子。如果说朴佑镇的最遗憾的事情是什么，那便是在林煐岷最脆弱的时候，在他身边的不是自己，每次看到他和别人互动，朴佑镇这个醋罐子真的每次都要打翻。分手当然是不可能是分手的。当初表白的时候，想着就算被拒绝，一年半以后见面也不至于尴尬，怀着那一颗忐忑紧张的心，说话感觉舌头都要打结。林煐岷答应的一瞬间，分手就不可能了。

林煐岷这个人总是无私的令人讨厌，他照顾好了所有人，但是唯独照顾好自己。不过他现在回来了。以后的事情就交给自己吧，也正好断了林煐岷一天天的胡思乱想。

练习结束后。朴佑镇故意耍小孩子脾气，就是要跟林煐岷坐一辆车，其他人以为他俩吵架了，纷纷避让。朴佑镇的态度让林煐岷好不容易狠下的心瞬间瓦解，朴佑镇很轴，一旦认真起来谁的话也是听不进去的。其实说分手的时候，林煐岷有些后悔，他担心，出道的时间越来越近，褪去光环之后重新接受大众评价不是一件容易的事情，更何况，他还是队长。

“哥，是我哪里不好吗？我不分手。”朴佑镇把头埋在林煐岷的颈窝里，鼻息喷洒的热气弄得他痒痒的。为了避免司机和坐在前排的经纪人听见，朴佑镇把声音压得很低。鼻音略带点委屈的腔调像是一条被抛弃的大狗狗。林煐岷摇了摇头，低头在手机上面打了几个字：不分了，是我不好，我害怕我会害了你。朴佑镇看到自己的撒娇颇有成效，胆子也渐渐大了起来。他把手伸进林煐岷的衣服里，冰凉的手指在林煐岷的腰窝处打转，嘴精准无误的咬上了林煐岷小巧的耳垂，林煐岷一下子坐直了。忿忿的瞪了一眼正在恶作剧的朴佑镇，但是也不敢把他推开，怕惊扰到正在打瞌睡的经纪人，林煐岷在自己的手机上飞快的打字，可是因为不能一心二用导致短短的几个字打了好久。  
不分手可以，但是白天要保持距离。

朴佑镇笑着看着这个假装正经的哥哥，没忍住吧唧一口亲在了林煐岷的脸上，这个人怎么这么可爱。对上林煐岷愤怒的视线，朴佑镇赶紧讨好的说道：“哥，我爱你”

出道的时间越来越近，繁忙的练习也确实让人分不出别的心思，不过白天没空接近，但是晚上还是有时间的，于是队员们发现朴佑镇频繁进出林煐岷的房间。问了两人，林煐岷闭口不谈，朴佑镇则是一副心里压力大要和队长进行纾解的难过表情。

又是一天繁忙的练习结束，明天就是正式出道的日子了，回到宿舍的林煐岷一头扎进浴室享受片刻的清闲。朴佑镇简单洗漱之后，又溜达到林煐岷的宿舍里。朴佑镇深知，明天有舞台表演，林煐岷洗澡不花一个小时是出不来的，于是他躺在林煐岷的床上玩手机。躺下去的那一瞬间，朴佑镇的头似乎被咯了一下，真是的，上次把书卷在被子里，这次又把书放在枕头下，朴佑镇边嘟囔着边拿起枕头想看看他的文艺青年又在看什么书，却发现是个带锁的密码本。这瞬间引起了朴佑镇的兴趣，密码是四位数，他输入了林煐岷的生日并没有打开，他尝试着输入了自己的生日，啪嗒一声。日记本打开了，林煐岷的心事就这样曝光在了他的眼前。

2017年6月19日  
久别重逢的结果终究没能有始有终，我也没做从此后分赴西东的准备  
佑镇从宿舍搬了出去的那一天我逃了，因为我没法再一次笑着恭喜他，他会失望我没去送他吗？会想我吗？ 所有的疑问和不舍让我混着眼前的咖啡一起吞下，酸涩的口感让我忽略其实这是佑镇最喜欢的摩卡

2017年7月21日  
我出道了，我很幸运，因为公司的代表很重视我们，同时我也很不幸，没能和他一起站在巅峰上。我还记得他略过舞台众人奔向我的时候，我的心脏开始剧烈的绞痛，但是我也只能微笑着一把搂过那个正在哭泣的弟弟，一遍一遍的告诉他，恭喜你。我在节目最后留恋的摸了一下高位的椅子，那个我曾经也坐过的地方。努力的躲着摄像机，但还是被拍到哭的像个傻子。

2017年12月25日  
今天是我的生日，因为一个静音，我错过了他的电话，回拨过去的忙音再次打击到了我略显脆弱的神经，我有些崩溃了。我的耐心随着他的繁忙而减弱，很多次我都想说，佑镇啊，我们结束吧，但是我开不了口，因为我始终忘不了那个刚出道却忙里偷闲要跑回宿舍，郑重其事拿着一束不知道哪里拿来的捧花，傻乎乎的露出他的小虎牙，局促略带些不安的说道；哥，我们可以交往吗？少年的唇是闷热的盛夏里的最后一丝凉气。带着三分期待五分惊慌，跌跌撞撞的走进了我的心里。成为我所向披靡的勇气和惶恐。

2017年12月27日  
所幸上天永远不会亏待每一个有执念的傻子，像我，也像他， 即使生日已经过了两天，但当他带着一脸疲惫回拨过来，我还是在发呆三秒后一下子哭了，其实我不是一个喜欢哭的人，但是不知道怎么，就只是突然委屈。许是没见过我哭的样子，他有些慌了，憋了老半天，才说出来一句，圣诞快乐。 短短的几秒后他猛地挂断了电话。我知道，他肯定是偷偷用手机的。可我的话还没来得及说出口呢  
佑镇啊，我都不知道，自己有多喜欢你

2018年中秋节  
假期我抽空回了一趟釜山，我出道了一年多了，虽然不是在produce里出道，但是这一年我也足够忙碌了，繁忙的时间让我总觉得日子过了快了一点， 我看到了一点希望，他就要回来了。我去了一趟釜山的龙头公园，脚踩着那些枯黄的落叶发出的脆响 ，与我拿在手里晃荡的钥匙扣发出的声音，在这静谧的夜里格外和谐。和五六年前一样，釜山晚上的夜景依旧好看，迷离的灯火让我有一些恍惚，我似乎看到了那个在亭子里的少年，眼睛里包含着星星，带着他标志性的猫猫纹和小虎牙，骄傲的说着：我们以后都要成为大明星。

佑镇啊，你现在是大明星了。忙到中秋节都不曾有空回家来看一看，我应该想着我们都在这苍穹之下享受着同样的月光。还是想着你是照亮黑夜的唯一的月亮，不需要那忽明忽暗星星？

2019年1月27日  
舞台上始终耀眼的你，仿佛刺痛了我的眼睛  
佑镇啊， 被另一个人看在眼里，是一件幸福的事情吗？

2019年3月14日  
今天是白色情人节， 我被拉到了健身房，佑镇啊，其实我更想去看电影啊。我讨厌健身

2019年4月21日  
今天我提了分手，后悔，很后悔，好在佑镇没有答应我这个愚蠢的想法。我想我以后也不会再说了  
因为他说，他爱我。

朴佑镇就这样一页一页的翻着林煐岷的日记，像是在弥补这一年半的空白。他鬼使神差的把日记本藏在怀里，偷偷的带回自己的房间。

林煐岷回到房间里的时候，看到手机朴佑镇发来的抱怨和晚安才知道他刚刚来过。林煐岷回了一句抱歉，便倒在了床上，他隐约觉得少了点什么东西，但是他实在太困了，既然想不起来也懒得纠结，浪费过多的精力是得不偿失。好好迎接明天的才是要紧事。

新曲发布的成绩很不错，粉丝也是很期待他们完整体的回归， 加入了新人也很快的接受了，showcase的应援声音很大，接下来的行程也是一个接着一个，加上朴佑镇的脚踝扭伤，林煐岷直到八月末才想起来，他的日记本，不见了。

繁忙的行程终于在中秋休假这里告一段落，放假的第一天成员们就都各自回家，朴佑镇也提议要和林煐岷一起回釜山，可惜假期总是很短暂，很快，假期就来到了最后一天，由于林煐岷说自己想提前一天回去，朴佑镇也就答应了，其他人都还没回来。所以宿舍里就只剩下林煐岷和朴佑镇。一进门林煐岷就就冲进屋子里找东西。动静闹得不小。冷不丁朴佑镇的声音猛然从后面传过来。吓得林煐岷一个哆嗦。

“哥，你找什么呢，要不要我帮你”。  
“佑镇啊，你有没有见到我的一个本子，那个本子对我来说很重要”  
“什么本子啊？”朴佑镇明知故问道  
“就是一个带密码的本子，硬壳的，那里面有别人给我的欠条”林煐岷眨巴着他的葡萄眼，一本正经撒谎的样子惹得朴佑镇想笑。

“啊， 我见到了，不过不给我点奖励，我可不打算告诉哥在哪里”朴佑镇笑着凑过去，一把抓住林煐岷的手放在那股炽热上面，头搭在林煐岷的肩上，靠近他的耳朵，一个字一个字的说“煐岷哥，你看他想你了。”

此时的林煐岷脸红的像个熟透了的番茄，他天生怕痒，朴佑镇在耳边呼出的热气让他不停的缩脖子，磕磕巴巴的说道；“佑镇啊，你，你，你的腿还没有好，明天有行程啊。”

朴佑镇亲吻着林煐岷的耳廓，张开嘴轻轻咬了一口：“要骗人也专业一点，我们是同队哎，明天没有行程，队长大人放心，至于我的腿，我会用实践证明，到底好还是没好”。

“等一下，我们没有避孕套哎”林煐岷还在做着最后的挣扎，朴佑镇从口袋里掏出避孕套和润滑液。笑着说道，放心队长，我做事，一直都准备的很妥当。”

“你这人竟然，唔 ”林煐岷的话还没说完。朴佑镇就堵住了他的嘴 ，同时手也不老实的伸进林煐岷的睡裤里，或许是禁欲的太久，朴佑镇隔着布料揉捏了几下，欲望就不自觉地在他手里更胀大了几分。快感惹得林煐岷一阵颤抖，朴佑镇的手因为常年健身，总是带有一层薄薄的茧，仔细的照顾到林煐岷的每个地方，没一会，林煐岷就射了。  
“看来我们的小煐岷可比他主人诚实多了”朴佑镇笑着把林煐岷推到床上，掀开了他的衣服，突然暴露在冷空气下的胸部不适宜的挺立起来，朴佑镇一口含住，不停的吮吸，像是个婴儿对母亲索取者乳汁，快感一阵阵袭来，后方的那个隐秘的地方却显得越发的空虚。林煐岷的背蹭在赤裸的床单上，但是丝毫得不到缓解，似乎是发现了林煐岷的不适，朴佑镇将润滑液挤在手里， 一个指头向林煐岷的身后探去，“佑镇，疼……”林煐岷小声地，求饶似的道。

朴佑镇吻上他的额头 眼睛，鼻子，用他特有的低音柔声道：“煐岷哥，放松，别怕。”

林煐岷鼓着脸使劲的呼着气，圆圆的脸上布满红晕，眼睛里似乎含着一汪春水，睫毛上挂着一点点的泪水，像是晕开的水墨画，林煐岷的脖子微微的向后仰，朴佑镇伸出舌头细细的摩擦着喉结，同时手上的动作，也一点都不落下，

“佑镇啊，饶我一次吧，嘤”朴佑镇听到林煐岷的猫叫似的求饶，反而开拓的更加卖力了，很快。后面也渐渐适应了异物的侵入 ，分泌的肠液已经能让后穴含进三根手指了，林煐岷动情的伸出手拥抱着朴佑镇，手指在他结实的后背上划来划去。引得朴佑镇一阵战栗。“佑镇，给我，现在”蛊惑人心的声音，像海妖塞壬用甜美的歌声把过往的船只引向岛屿，让过往的海员和船受到迷惑走向毁灭，撞上礁石船毁人亡无一幸免。

朴佑镇来不及细想这哥今天的举动似乎和以前有一些不一样，他将林煐岷的腿折成M型，一个挺身将自己的火热送进去，后穴紧紧的攀附让两个人都发出了满足的叹息，紧致的感觉让朴佑镇的头皮一阵发麻，但是他还是忍着自己的快感，让林煐岷充分适应。

没多久，林煐岷就已经习惯了朴佑镇的的进入 。已经肿胀发热的内壁，迫切的希望猛烈的插入后的蹂躏，“佑镇，你动一动，不用迁就我，你想怎么样，都可以的”

蹦的一声，朴佑镇脑袋里最后一根理智的弦也彻底断掉了，他重重的吮吸着林煐岷的锁骨，身下开始猛烈的插抽。每次火热的异物从体内抽出去，又重重的闯进来， 贲张的热块狠狠地压迫体内，把一切扩张到极限，房间里似乎只能听到被撞击到破碎的呻吟喘息和交合处黏腻的水渍声。一种快融化似的感觉席卷着林煐岷的全身 “啊”林煐岷的声音突然拔高，腰部紧张到无法自控的痉挛，朴佑镇像是找到了乐趣一般，对着内穴里的一处软肉一深一浅的研磨着。在前列腺刺激下的极度快感让林煐岷的脸上挂满了了生理的泪水。他疯狂的摇着头，拼命的压抑住呜咽。

嗯……嗯……停下……佑镇……唔……慢一点……”

前方的快感加上后方的刺激不断袭来，后穴强劲快速的收缩，逼得朴佑镇不得不加快速度。猛地一个挺身， 快感瞬间从会阴沿着脊梁直窜上脑门。林煐岷瞬间失了神。过了好一会才反应过来他和朴佑镇一起达到了高潮

哥，朴佑镇依然很有精神的脸靠过来，用唇探探他的脸颊，“弄疼了吗”？

林煐岷摇了摇头，手轻轻的抚摸在朴佑镇受伤的腿上，“还好吗”？  
“真的没关系了，医生不是说可以跳舞了嘛，别太担心了”听完朴佑镇的话林煐岷将自己的身子缩成了一个球，钻进了朴佑镇的怀里。  
其实他休假的前一天就找到了笔记本，因为马上要准备新的专辑，林煐岷反复叮嘱经纪人一定要带朴佑镇去看一下他的脚伤是否可以跳舞，那天朴佑镇被经纪人压着去医院检查，田熊正好在准备回家收拾的行李，林煐岷就过去帮忙。田熊正在叠衣服，见林煐岷过来就拜托林煐岷帮忙到朴佑镇的床上取一下自己的耳机。

田熊一边叠衣服一边絮叨，说晚上朴佑镇的airpods没电了，但是他又是个不听歌就会失眠的小孩，可是晚上听歌睡觉对耳朵不好，田熊不知道的是，他的话林煐岷只是机械性的回答，完全没有听到他在说什么。找耳机的时候，林煐岷看到了自己不翼而飞的日记本。他把耳机扔给熊，怀着侥幸心理想着朴佑镇应该不知道密码，然而事与愿违，当他打开笔记本的时候，里面飘出来一张纸

煐岷哥  
展信即阅  
我想了好久这封信要如何给你，最后我还是选择用这种最原始的笨方法给，有些话，我还是无法直接开口。我希望你不要把我当成一个小孩子了。我可以照顾你，我知道不善言辞，不知道该如何表打我的喜欢，和你表白那天的场景我到现在都还记得。我生平第一次知道原来心脏可以为一个人如此剧烈的跳动，你的沉默就像是在审判，仿佛下一秒我就会坠入地狱，好在你同意了。那一刻，我感觉世界都亮了  
原谅我做的还不够好，不会体察你的心事，也没办法给你相对应的安全感，只能无能为力的看着你的脆弱， 遗憾没能陪你走过你以前生命里的每一程，但是我知道，我可以有幸参与你的往后余生。  
如果你看到了这封信，请把笔记本翻到你最后写日记的地方吧

爱你的 朴佑镇  
林煐岷翻开日记本，上面弹出的字差点又让他哭出来

和林煐岷恋爱的100件小事(未完待续)  
1 拥抱时心与心的距离最近，所以每次都要不遗余力的拥抱他  
2下次接吻要吃煐岷哥喜欢的柠乐口味的口香糖  
3煐岷哥的生日要第一个祝福  
4要对煐岷哥说，我爱你  
5被爱人注视是一件幸福的事情，所以也一定要充满爱意的看他  
6以后的中秋节要一起回家  
7白色情人节要送礼物  
8煐岷哥不喜欢健身房  
9煐岷哥喜欢看电影  
10谢谢你在我身边，真心  
11 you are my shining star  
…………

林煐岷在釜山时“不小心”看见了朴佑镇鬼鬼祟祟的出现在了成人自动贩卖机的样子，于是故意提议提前一天回首尔。又故意在房间里找东西引起朴佑镇的注意，嘿嘿，演技满分。

朴佑镇轻轻的打了一下林煐岷的屁股让林煐岷收回了思绪  
“哥你要是在乱动，我不保证接下来会发生点什么”

“是吗？”林煐岷又故意的使坏的在朴佑镇的怀里蹭了两下，笑得像个狡诈的小兔子，用着平时撒娇营业的语气说道  
“五金尼，夜，还长着呢…”


End file.
